


Polaroid

by typicalmidnightsoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, polaroid pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalmidnightsoul/pseuds/typicalmidnightsoul
Summary: Nesta lounged on the now vacant bed, she looked up at Feyre."So...what made you kick Rhysand and Cassian out?"Feyre winced and sat down at the foot of the bed."It's mother's day..""I'm aware." Nesta's tone took on a softer note."I know our views on our mother aren't really... the same... but I'd like the chance to get to know her like you did."Nesta stared at her a long time before nodding.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Nesta Archeron, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> OHHH goddd!! I'm really proud of these edits!! they are all my own so if you use them plz tag me @typicalmidnightsoul hope you guys like this!

@typicalmidnightsoul @typicalmidnightsoul @typicalmidnightsoul 

Nesta lounged on the now vacant bed, she looked up at Feyre.

"So...what made you kick Rhysand and Cassian out?" 

Feyre winced and sat down at the foot of the bed. 

"It's mother's day.."

"I'm aware." Nesta's tone took on a softer note.

"I know our views on our mother aren't really... the same... but I'd like the chance to get to know her like you did."  
Nesta stared at her a long time before nodding. 

She got up and padded over to her walk-in-wardrobe. She came out with three crumpled paper parcels tied up with red string,they were colored pastel blue, pink and yellow.

she splayed them out on the bed, Feyre gave her a wary look.

Nesta only smiled, "Open it." 

She cautiously opened all three of them, her eyes widening as she did. 

Polaroid pictures of their mother, baby Elain, baby Feyre, baby Nesta, toddler Nesta. Feyre giggled at how ridiculous some of them were.

"Nanna gave Mum a Polaroid camera when she was 16, since then..." She let out a soft laugh.

Feyre picked up a picture in the blue parcel of their mother in the passenger seat of the car leaning back. It was labeled " _road trip"_ then " _love you."_

As she studied pictures, Nesta leaned back on the pillows, talking.

"She was amazing in the years when you were a baby, she wasn't cold and imperious like she was when you were older. She was reserved and quiet but so full of life. _E_ _lle voit la vie en rose_. She sees life in pink."

"Then she started breaking, her marriage with father turned more into co-parenting, their marriage became a facade." Nesta's smiled faded, "I used her camera sometimes, I was young and naive," She picked out a picture labeled, ' _tired momma'_ and handed it to her. "I took this picture a few months before she... shattered in full force."

Their mother smiled weakly at them from the picture, her hair a mess around them, her eyes tired.

"But...Nes you love her so much how did you cope after she pushed everyone...after she pushed _you_ away." Feyre couldn't tear her eyes away from the picture in her hands.

Nesta just chuckled and pried the picture away from her hands and replaced it with 3 pictures clipped on a string from the pastel pink parcel.

The first one was a picture of a grumpy toddler Nesta in their mother's arms. The second one was a picture of their pregnant mother outside in what looked like a garden party taking a picture with all her friends, it was labeled " _Elain's baby shower."_ The third picture was their mother looking regal sitting in the armchair in a gown the colour of sand. She seemed to be looking at something on the side, this picture was labeled, " _Momma bear."_

Feyre looked up at Nesta. Her elder sister's face was softer than she'd ever seen it. looking at the pictures in Feyre's hands. 

"I remember her like that." She replied not looking up, "not broken or shattered just...mom."

Feyre put down those pictures to pick up the ones that just caught her eye. She held them up to Nesta and laughed. It was a before and after picture of Nesta. They both laughed at the look baby Nesta was giving them. Feyre turned her attention to the after picture, Her sister was stunning in ways that the human race considered inconceivable. Her lips a dark shade of coral, her hair looked darker in the lighting next to her sister's waterfall estate. 

Nesta undid the clasp of the necklace at her neck, and held it in front of Feyre, it was a rose gold heart with a rose gold chain studded with diamonds, the heart itself was a locket with a diamond star on the top. She opened the locket to find a picture of their mother on one side and the Nesta on the other.

"Her last gift to me on my 11th birthay, before she..." Nesta broke off. Feyre didn't notice the silver lining her eyes.

Nesta put the necklace back on. "Anyway," She pushed the pink parcel away and pulled the yellow one closer. She handed her a picture of...baby her. 

It was definitely decorated by a young Nesta. It had gold stars, butterfly stickers,a withered flower taped to the side. Feyre written in black and... a crumpled piece of paper saying adventurer on the side. She wondered how her 3 year old sister knew what Feyre was going to be like before she knew herself. 

"You have no idea the things Rhys would do for this picture," Feyre chuckled. 

She spotted a picture in the pile that snatched her breath away. Nesta as a kid holding up a baby Feyre that was well...literally eating her face. The picture was so domestic, loving... something Feyre once thought they could never be. 

Another picture of Elain looking at the camera with her doe eyes, their father in the side of the picture. Both of the pictures' frames were doodled with flowers at the bottom. 

She put the pictures down and let out a high pitched squeal so suddenly that Nesta almost fell off the bed. 

"What-what-" she looked at the picture Feyre was studying, "Oh no."

Feyre let out another squeal at the picture. It was a picture of an adorable baby Nesta lying on her stomach with her hands curled under her chin, a devilish smile on her face. The picture was labeled, "Princess Nesta."

This could not get any worse. 

"Hey sweetheart!" A booming voice filled the whole house followed by twin footsteps clambering up the stairs. She jinxed it and did she ever learn? A big fat no.

Rhysand and Cassian stepped into the room and whistled at the mess on the bed. 

Feyre was squealing and showing the picture in her hands, Nesta buried her face in the pillow.

"Ok now that's a keeper," She heard Rhys say as she also heard the snap of a camera taking a picture of the polaroid.

Cassian flopped down on the sliver of space next to Nesta. She lifted her head and pressed kiss to his cheek, "Hey." 

He grinned back, "Hey sweetheart."

He picked up the polaroid of baby Feyre eating Nesta's face and chuckled. He also picked up the picture if baby Feyre decorated by Nesta.

"Woah, Feyre you were...chubby" Feyre threw a middle finger up at him. 

Cassian picked up the before and after picture of Nesta, "Cute then and beatiful now-" He paused and glared down at Nesta, "wait I'm meant to be mad at you."

Nesta rolled her eyes while Feyre asked "why are you mad at her?"

Cassian poked Nesta's side and said, "Ask your sister where she'll be today at lunch."

Feyre raised a brow at Nesta. 

"The crew and I are taking out Eris' mom for lunch,"She replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, since none of us really have moms we decided we'd do that, and to be honest Eris' mothers day plan was a bit pathetic, he was just going to get her flowers, chocolate and a card so..."

Rhys jerked his head at Cassian, "What's your problem then?"

"I don't like Eris." Nesta rolled her eyes more in annoyance than affection,

"Honestly Cassian we've already spoken about this." 

"Sorry baby, but he is VERY touch-feely with yo-" 

"CASSIAN-"

their bickering was interrupted with a ding coming from Nesta's phone.

_@Rhysie has tagged you in a post_

Nesta eyed Rhys from where he was lounging on the arm chair with his eyes closed. She clicked on the notification...and screamed. She buried her face in Cassian's neck. 

Cassian took the discarded phone and started laughing hysterically. Feyre opened her instagram and started laughing at the post.

The picture Rhys had taken of the polaroid was now on his feed with the caption "Princess Nesta."

Comments were already coming in, 

_@Cress_salad AWWW Nesss yu are such a cutieee_

_@E.vanserra spoilt princess then and now😍😇😇_

_@YourboyCassian @E.vanserra **MY** spoilt princess 😉😉_

_@LaineyArcheron That's MY big sis?!!!! Damnnn_

_@ItsAmren Omfg @Rhysie where did you get this???!!_

_@therealHelion Not so much of an ice princess now @NessiA_

_@itsmeAz Woah who the hell is thissss????_

_@Thesan_loves_sunsets Ahhhhh the perfection!! goooo sis!!_

_@Feybae_xx I DESERVE TO BE CREDITED FOR SHOWING YOU THIS PICTURE @Rhysie_

_@Feybae_xx I never thought I'd get to see this side of u @NessiA She a cutie tho_

_@Giveme_Mor Well this reminded me why I'm bi 😁😁 oh and you look sexy @NessiA_

_@YourboyCassian @Giveme_Mor Plz stop cuz 1) that's my gf 2) this is LITERALLY A BABY PIC._

Nesta scrolled down the comments, then eyed where Rhys was still lounging. 

"I'm sorry about this, Fey."

Nesta started to strangle her would be brother-in-law.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought i had already posted this but i saw it in my drafts and was like 'um excuse me' so i hope you like it! leave a comment i live for them! Mama Archeron is played by none other than the stunning Emily Blunt.


End file.
